Divergent: Four's POV
by bella72401
Summary: This is just Four's perspective of Divergent. Lots of FourxTris, YAY! Shauna and Four are best friends; absolutely NOTHING romantic going on between them! Hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Veronica Roth! Rated T because of mild language and for being well... Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My first ever Divergent fanfiction! Eep! I honestly want your opinions; Do you like it? Do you hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'll probably wait for a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter, just so that I know it's worth pursuing. Love you all! Disclaimer: All plots, characters, etc. belong to the AMAZING Veronica Roth! **

Divergent: Four's POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I groan and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It says 8:00; the initiates will be here in an hour. I force myself to get up and go in the shower.

The water is burning my skin, but I let it; I need a distraction. I glance at the Dauntless flames tattooed on my rib cage; two years ago today I left Abnegation. It was an end to my Abnegation life and a beginning to a new Dauntless one. Lately though, all I've been able to see life as is days; always seeming to end and start again tomorrow, trapped in an endless cycle. I've been in here for too long, so I try to clear my head and get ready.

I throw on a black t-shirt and jeans, while scarfing down a muffin. It's

only 8:45, but I start to head toward the net.

I can't help but frown at the thought that I'll be training the initiates with _Eric_. Just the thought of him brings a sour taste to my mouth. I remember our own initiation; I knocked his teeth out. He doesn't seem to remember though; I was ranked first but everything about him- even the way he walks- screams entitlement and being above everyone else. Above me.

"Hey Four! You excited for the big day?" Zeke asks. "I guess." I say trying

to act enthusiastic. "Maybe you'll finally meet a girl." Zeke says wiggling his

eyebrows. I laugh; the last time I went on a date was about a year ago:

Zeke asked me to go on a double date with him and this girl Emily that he

met. Emily brought her friend Anna along to dinner. About halfway through, I

said something that she didn't like and she slapped me then left. My dating

experience was very short-lived.

"I doubt it, but I'll see you later! I'm going to be late." I call over my shoulder.

"See ya!" He yells back, and I can hear the grin on his face. _Shit_. My watch says 8:55. I start to run.

By the time I reach the net, Lauren and Eric are already there. Lauren

gives me a smile, but Eric grimaces, as if I am physically painful to see.

"They're here." Lauren says quietly trying to break the palpable tension between

Eric and me.

I listen to Max's speech for the first minute or so, but then my thoughts

start to drift. Lauren nudges me, seeing that I had spaced out. Eric's eyes are drawn to the movement, and he gives me a glare full of hatred. I am dumbfounded by his reaction, but before I can even saying anything my eyes fall on the gray

blur falling from above.

She lands on the net and _laughs_. The girl grabs my hand to pull herself up and sprawls forward. She would have landed face first on the ground, but I instinctively throw my arm out and catch her.

"Thank you," she says. I find myself lost in her pale blue eyes, they almost look grey. I feel my heartbeat accelerate. _Strange._

"Can't believe it," Lauren says her mouth hanging open slightly.

"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." She looks to Eric for confirmation on her statement, he nods his eyes never leaving the girl.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I say. And I believe it; she

may be a Stiff but I know from personal experience that faction labels don't

define you. Besides, it isn't the color of her clothes or the length of her hair

that allows me to believe she is Dauntless. It's her eyes, they are curious but

also have secrets themselves. They have a spark in them, like an internal fire

radiating bravery and inner strength.

"What's your name?" I suddenly remember that I have a job; to train these

initiates.

"Um..." She doesn't answer just yet, but I let her ponder over the question. I know all too we'll the refreshing effect of getting a second chance to make something of yourself is and then having your name tie you to the life

you've left behind.

"Think about it," I say suppressing a smile. It's nice to see the Dauntless

world providing a new life for someone, it makes me feel like I am part of something bigger than myself.

"You don't get to pick again." I had the rare and precious opportunity of starting over.

"Tris," she says with confidence. Her eyes are now gleaming with determination.

"Tris," Lauren repeats. I can hear the respect in her voice, it makes me

feel good. I don't know why, so I decide to ignore it.

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren tells me. I break out of my daze. I've been getting really distracted lately.

"First jumper- Tris!" I hear the Dauntless cheering for her, and I can't help but grin. The clapping resonates in my chest, or is that the bizarre electricity I am feeling. Maybe I need to go to the infirmary; maybe I'm sick. _"Maybe you'll finally meet a girl." _

I set my hand on the small of her back, "Welcome to Dauntless.".

After another couple of minutes, all the initiates stand in front of Lauren

and I. About halfway through the jumping process, Eric left claiming he had

'something more important to do'.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place."

She leads them away, leaving me with 9 transfers. I only picked up a few names; Tris- the Abnegation-, an Erudite- Myra-, and two boys- I think their names are Peter and Drew, who are from Candor.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I

am your instructor," I tell them.

"My name is Four." I am able to easily see the difference between Zeke or Shauna and the initiates. They seem intimidated by me; as if I'll tear them to pieces at a moment's notice.

"Four? Like the number?" a Candor asks.

"Yes," I say grinding my teeth. _There's one every year_. "Is there a problem?" I don't bask in the authority that I have over them. I just accept it for what it is; _authority._

"No." she replies.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love.

It-" I am yet again interrupted by the same girl, "The Pit? Clever name." I stride over to her, more irritated with each step.

"What's your name?" I try to sound harsh, and my efforts are rewarded by her cowering in front of me. I don't like being this way, but they need to learn to forget the old customs of their previous factions. I was happy to forget, but I am a rarity.

"Christina," she whispers sounding scared. Though I don't like to scare them, at least I've found a way to get through to them.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I say quietly. I feel the anger bubbling in my chest, but not toward Christina. _He_ taught me how to intimidate people; to make them cower. I don't even need a belt.

"The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" I say. It appears to be a threat, but on the inside there is no spite; only the reminder of being Dauntless. Not Candor.

I let the moment pass, walking back to the front of the group. We stop at the entrance to the Pit, and as I push the doors open I can hear the gasps.

"Oh, I get it." Christina says. I smile, watching the initiate take it in. It must look insane, but it's a good insane; fun.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I say. I try to take deep breaths, it was such a long time ago. I have to stop thinking about it.

This is where I found Amar's body, "The chasm reminds us there is a fine

line between bravery and idiocy." I shout over the rushing water. Amar wasn't an

idiot; far from it. The officials killed him for being Divergent.

I have to remember that these initiates don't know that; most of the

casualties that take place here are not from free will. Some are though, "A

daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it

will happen again. You've been warned."

I take them to the dining hall for dinner, and wind up sitting next to Christina and Tris. Christina has proven to be very impulsive, but I don't mind Tris. Not at all.

Tris is thoroughly examining a hamburger, and it takes all I have not to laugh.

I nudge her arm, "It's beef." I push the ketchup toward her, "Put this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger?" Christina asks incredulously. Her questions

are becoming more and more annoying.

"No, is that what it's called?" Tris asks. "Stiffs eat plain food." I say looking at Christina.

"Why?" she replies with yet _another_ question.

I mentally go through a couple of snide remarks I could make just to make her be quiet, but Tris beats me to it. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris says quietly. Not _softly_, but quietly yet with power. I almost smile; the power isn't a demanding or craving one, it's a selfless one. I didn't know power could be used in such a way. I wonder what other things I'll learn from this pack of initiates.

"No wonder you left." Christina says bluntly. No, I definitely don't like

this girl.

"Yeah," Tris says, "It was just because of the food." I try to fight it off, but I can feel the smile on my face.

I am just about to laugh, but it dies as soon as it's born; Eric is heading

toward our table.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses. I grind my teeth, in response to another one of Christina's questions or Eric's presence I don't know. Maybe both.

"His name is Eric." I spew his name at them like fire from a dragon's

mouth. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young." Christina says.

"Age doesn't matter here." I say flatly. I give her a glare, hoping to silence any further questions if I should live to be so lucky.

He Eric sits down next to me with a thud and Tris visibly winces. I taste bile.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric smirks. I grind my teeth some more before answering him, "This is Tris and Christina." I say motioning toward them.

"Ooh, a Stiff," he says. I see Tris shudder under his gaze. This just makes him smile wider, and suddenly I have the urge to rip his eyes from their sockets. _Why?_ I push the question from my mind.

"We'll see how long you last." he says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

I know Eric though; despite his body language he is anything but disinterested,

his eyes rake over her body. I am furious, anger courses through my veins. I try

to distract myself. There isn't much to _rake over_ anyway. She is tiny, but that certainly doesn't mean she is done for the count. As I thought before, her eyes hold the weight; the secrets, the stories, the _fire_. Eric couldn't appreciate something like that, my assumption is proved correct when he finally appears to have genuinely gotten bored with her. But a thought has me

holding onto to the moment. _Could I appreciate it?_

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" The question seems innocent enough- a simple, conversational question- but Eric spits my name at me.

I keep my voice stoic and level, "Nothing, really,". He bites one of the

piercings in his lip, clearly displeased with how vague I'm being.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." I

tense up; not this again. "He requested that I find out what's going on with

you." I hesitate to tell him about Max's offer.

"Tell I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold." I say waiting for

Eric to explode.

"So he wants to give a job." Here we go, I muster my courage. "So it would

seem."

"And you aren't interested." this seems to piss Eric off more than anything

else; that I could have his position in a second if I wanted but I don't.

"I haven't been interested for two years." I say only fueling his rage even

more.

"Well, let's hope he gets the point then." he says standing up. He claps my

shoulder pretty hard and leaves.

I watch Tris begin to relax again, "Are you two... friends?" she seems horrified at the thought. I don't blame her; on the exterior he seems intimidating, but he is really only a coward with an impressive job.

"We were in the same initiate class, he transferred from Erudite." That's

all the information I'm willing to supply on the subject, but I can practically

see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Were you a transfer too?" she asks her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many

questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?" it comes out like I'm pissed, but I'm just

exasperated. I truly meant what I said though, so why do I feel a stab of pain in my chest?

"It must be because you're so approachable," she says staring me down, "You know. Like a bed of nails." Now it's my turn to be curious. _Who is this girl? _

I collect my thoughts before acknowledging her statement, "Careful, Tris."

That's when I hear Zeke call my name, and I leave her not waiting for an

answer, not daring to turn back around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving! I am going on a cruise this week, so I won't be able to update but I will update every day or every other when I get back. I really appreciate all the feedback! I did some improvisation in this chapter, so let me know if I portrayed the characters well. Tell me what you think about the relationship between Shauna and Four. Cute? Tacky? I don't own anything. Also, I know that the format of my chapters have been off- sorry- I just don't know how to fix it. **

Chapter 2

"Four, my man," Zeke says as I sit down in between him and Shauna. "How are the initiates this year?" he asks.  
"Curious." I say with a smile. He arches an eyebrow at me; I hate when people ask questions. I just shrug and dive into a piece of cake Shauna saved me.  
She gives me a small smile,"Hey, do you want to hang out later?" she asks.  
I nod, "You can come to my apartment around 7:00." I say. Shauna is the closest friend I have, even closer than Zeke.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Zeke asks with mock anger. I look to see who it's directed at and I find Zeke's little brother Uriah sitting with his friends across the table.  
"Sitting. Got a problem with that?" snaps one of the girls with him.  
"Whoa, dude. I didn't mean to upset your girlfriend!" Zeke says grinning. The girl gives him a death glare and stalks off.  
"Lynn, come back!" The other girl runs after her and now it's Uriah giving Zeke a glare.  
"Relax baby bro; I'm sorry for chasing off your lady friends. Next time I'll be much more civilized!" Zeke promises sarcastically. Shauna giggles and Uriah's face turns bright red.  
"Alright guys! I'll see you later." I say finishing my last bit of cake. Shauna nods at me, and Zeke is busy wrestling with Uriah.  
I don't know where to go, since training starts tomorrow I decide to set up the guns in the training room. When I go in I'm overwhelmed with the smell if metal, it fills me up with strength. I walk over to the table and roll a gun on the palm of my hand. I feel power; not to take a life, but to spare one (A/N: what movie is that quote from?) I realize that it will take me all but three seconds to arrange them for tomorrow and then I'll be back to having nothing to do.  
I quickly set them up and decide to take a few practice shots, even though I know my aim is perfect. Lost in sound of bullets hitting the target, I don't notice Eric come in.  
"Good shot." Eric comments twisting a ring in his nose. I nod curtly at him, "Thanks."  
"So you and the Stiff, huh?" Eric grins. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. "What are you talking about, Eric?" I say nonchalantly.  
He gives a dry laugh, "Please, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her at dinner!" Eric says. "From the looks of it, neither could you!" I retort.  
"She's not like you were; she is... Feisty." he says after searching for the right word. My body feels as if it's convulsing in on me, I won't let Eric hurt her! You know because she's my initiate. I add that last part because it has to be there; it has to be.  
"Stay away from her!" I growl. He seems more amused by the second. "Or what?" he yells back.  
"I'll kill you." I say quietly. For a moment- just a moment- I see Eric look scared and then it's gone like it was never there.  
"Well, as long as there's _nothing _going on between you two!" he calls sarcastically over his shoulder as he leaves.  
I need to release the anger threatening to crush me. I shoot one more bullet at the target; picturing Eric's head. Dead center. I heave a sigh, maybe Shauna can help me. With that thought, I run back to my apartment.  
"Four, can I come in?" I hear Shauna say through the door."Yeah." I reply.  
She walks in and plops down on the couch. I'm about to ask her what movie she wants to watch, when I see her face; she's giving me that knowing look of hers.  
"Four, what's wrong?" I can hear the worry in it. I sit down next to her and groan. "The initiates were just a handful." Oh, and the Dauntless leader too. I say in only the depths of my mind.  
Her hazel eyes flick up to mine, "We don't have to talk about it. But I'm here if you want to. How about we go ahead and watch that movie now?" she asks. I sigh loudly, and she gives me a crooked smile.  
It's halfway through the movie and we both know I'm not paying attention, but Shauna doesn't press me. She pauses the movie though and nervously glances at me.  
"Shauna?" I say. "Does Zeke ever, you know, talk about me?" she blurts out. I must be grinning because she smacks my arm. Putting on the best seductive voice," Oh all the time!" She starts laughing and soon I am too.  
"What about you, Four?" I immediately stop laughing and give her an incredulous look. This makes her laugh harder. "Well, I mean there is-" Shauna's hands grip my shoulders, and here face leans close to mine. If it was any other person, I would swear they're about to kiss me; but I know Shauna. "WHAT?!" she squeals in that high-pitched girly way. I guess she was expecting a no.  
Of course, Zeke picks this exact moment to walk in. His mouth hangs open, and his eyes fill the room with the pain he feels. "Zeke, it's not what you think!" Shauna almost yells. Zeke told me a while ago that he liked Shauna, and now he's going to hate me for something I didn't even do. Then I see his face, and I know how infinitely wrong I am, though I wish I wasn't. The fury that's building up inside of him is directed entirely at Shauna. Tears roll down her cheeks, and she lets out a tortured groan.  
"Why would I care anyway?" Zeke says. The statement implies indifference, but the agony behind it is evident. "Zeke I know you care." Shauna says quietly. She gets up and grabs his hand but he wrenches it away. He swallows the emotions threatening to explode and continues, "Besides, all you are is Eric's play toy. Why should I care if you're Four's now too?" Before I can digest the statement, Shauna runs over to me and sobs into my shoulder.  
I try to muster a foul enough sentence to convey the hatred I have toward Zeke, but I can't. "You're an idiot," that's all I can manage without physically attacking him.  
Zeke tries to make his face a mask, but I see the confusion that flickers in his eyes. "She was asking me if you talk about her! She loves you!" I yell at him. I wait for the realization to dawn on him and when it does he walks over increasing his speed with each step.  
Shauna turns around just in time for his lips to meet her's, but instead  
of kissing back she slaps him fiercely across the face. He staggers backward clutching not at his bright red face, but at his heart. "I don't belong to anybody! Not even you!" she spits at him. I cringe as she storms past us and slams the door.  
"I'm afraid you had that one coming to you my friend." Despite, all that's has happened I'm able to summon a half-hearted laugh, more for Zeke's sake than my own. After a minute he laughs too and I know we're cool.  
"Think she'll forgive me?" his voice is filled with doubt. I punch him hard in the shoulder, "This, coming from the amazing Zeke?" he grins. "I'll tell her you left, hide in my room." I tell him already texting Shauna.  
"Why?" he asks. "Now!" I yell. I've been asked way too many questions today. Zeke, understanding this, backs off and goes into my room.  
"What do you want, Four?" Shauna screeches from the hallway. I internally sigh, muster my courage, and open the door. She rushes in and after examining the room lets out an exasperated breath. "I thought he was here." she says with relief. I feel a pang of guilt knowing Zeke is probably listening to us.  
After thinking it over, I tell her the truth, "He's in my room, just let him talk." She starts to head for the door out of my apartment, so I grab her arm, "Please." At first, she just stares me down but then she reluctantly nods.  
I don't make an effort to hear what they're saying, but I don't tune it out either. All I hear is Shauna crying and Zeke comforting her and apologizing. It hurts me to hear her cry; she is practically my little sister. I helped her get through initiation and she placed 10th. Now I can't hear anything, and I'm about to go see what's going on when I hear Zeke moan and Shauna giggle. I grin and walk over to the door,"You guys ok in there?". "Yes!" they chorus back the second the question rolls off my tongue.  
"Guys, don't dismantle my room!" I say in a whiny voice. "Shut up, Four!" Shauna replies. I can almost see her glaring at me through the door. I sit on the couch and wait for them to come out.  
About 10 minutes later, they do. Shauna is a make-out sessioned mess, and Zeke is smiling like an idiot. "So how about we get back to the movie?" Shauna says breaking the awkward-silence. "Sure." I say and Zeke nods in agreement.  
Shauna sits in between Zeke and I, but ends up falling asleep on my shoulder. I normally hate when I'm touched by other people, but Shauna is different. Zeke glances at me with the only emotion that could make me pissed now- jealousy- and so I meet him with a glare so powerful that he turns away. "Let it go man." I say exhausted. He grunts and slowly nods.

**A/N: That was fun to write! I'll probably update either next Saturday or Friday night. You guys are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I missed you guys! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, do you guys like long or short? A tiny bit of Four/Tris- it's the best I could do considering they like never talk to each other- and WAY more to come! **

Chapter 3:

"Four, get up." Zeke says shoving me unceremoniously off the couch. I stare at him with as much malice as I can put into it, while my mind groggily familiarizes itself with the world once again.

"There had better be someone dying." I say half-heartedly. The thoughts in my head collide and whirl around; I hate first waking up.

"You'll be if Eric finds out you're late on the first day of training." he smirks. I want to smack that look right off his face and maybe it's the fact that I'm still half asleep or maybe just because I feel like it, but I actually try to. He catches my wrist and hauls me to my feet.

"Now aren't you happy that it's me and_ not_ Eric right now? If you tried to smack him he'd knock you into next Friday, well he'd try at least." Zeke says. I grin and start to get ready.

"That black really brings out your eyes," he says as I pull a t-shirt over my head.

"Thanks." I say bluntly, too tired to appreciate sarcasm.

Zeke abruptly drops his jacket on the floor and looks up, "I was joking."

"I'm aware." I reply biting back a laugh.

"Oh right," his eyes fall somewhere below mine.

With a deep crease in his forehead and a distant, deciding look on his face he finally speaks up, "Thanks um, for the help with Shauna." I just nod back at him in return and we let the topic drop.

"So, I should probably get going. Lauren is even worse than Eric. She's

like _scary_ sometimes." he says heading toward the door. After shaking his head- almost to clear the awful thought of Lauren mad- he's gone.

With a groan of frustration, I conclude that there is nothing to eat in my fridge. The Dauntless cooks make good breakfast, so I'm not mad about having to eat in the cafeteria; I just want to enjoy some quiet. I've always enjoyed the pounding of fists, and the rhythm of Dauntless feet hitting the pavement but sometimes I yearn for some quiet. Like Abnegation quiet. That was a luxury I rarely had, Marcus always seemed to find something to yell about.

Silence has never appealed to me though; the closet in my old Abnegation

house was silent. And dark. And cold.

I will myself to push back the awful memories of my past, which threaten to resurface. I love my apartment, because of the water heater on the other side of the wall my bed leans against. Even if my mind is empty, the silence never creeps in because of the dull roar it gives off.

As I walk to the cafeteria, the Dauntless-born initiates head toward the training room. I see Uriah with his- to quote Zeke- "lady friends" and they wave. I wave back, and Uriah winks at me. The laughter that bubbles up in my chest is masked with my infamous scowl. One of the girls- Marley or something- giggles, while Shauna's little sister, Lynn, gives me a skeptical, wondering look.

There is little to no resemblance between the two sisters; it would be easier to tell if Lynn didn't shave her head. The little brown spikes just peeking out of her scalp are the exact shade as Shauna's long locks. You would never notice though, unless you knew them as well as I do.

"Let's move it along folks, nothing to see here but a Dauntless legend." Zeke says, suddenly beside Uriah. Despite my best attempts, I grin as Zeke pretends to give me a once-over and wrinkles his nose in mock-disgust.

"Party tonight at my place." he calls over his shoulder. I watch as he

leads them down the long corridor, until the tiny figures begin to morph

together into a giant, black blob.

I end up relying on only a cup of coffee to fuel my inner intimidation skills for training. I try to ignore them all as they stand before me. To get attached to any of the initiates would be idiotic; only the top ten make the cut.

Almost robotically, I recite what Amar drilled into me, "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight."

I quickly pass out the guns and I'm surprised by my ability to identify which faction each initiate is from. They all appear dress wise alike, varying in clothing style slightly, but completely black all the same.

I can tell by the way they grip the gun I hand them; the multiple Erudite all wear the same sort of craving-look, always set on learning new things. The few Candor don't try to mask their displeasure, but put in an effort to adjust to the Dauntless custom I most enthuse; questions are annoying. It's not an actual, official lesson but since they're intimidated by me and I don't like questions I encourage it anyway. Tris is different, she takes it with a strong sense of determination; she doesn't like it, she doesn't know how to use it, but it sure as hell looks like she's going to try.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I pause allowing them to think and me to catch my breath.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear.." I continue to explain the initiation process, but I can't help thinking about Eric.

During our initiation process, he went through his fear landscape without moving an inch. Removing myself emotionally, the phrase rings in my ears, "failure to _act_ in the midst of fear", I know that nothing in the past can be changed but I wonder why Eric placed second. I do know that he doesn't believe in ordinary acts of bravery, and he relied solely on being able to work out his fears mentally. What would happen if he had to face his fears for real?

"But what..." Peter, a Candor boy, yawns "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

Questions annoy me in general, but there are two kinds that are infinitely more irritating; personal ones and stupid ones. I decide to make an example out of him, in one quick motion I press the gun to Peter's head and put the bullet into place.

I would never pull the trigger, but the initiates need to see me as there instructor or they will never retain anything I say.

"Wake. Up," I hiss. Peter looks petrified, and for a moment I wish Zeke was here to watch this. He would laugh so hard.

"You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I spit at him.

Suddenly instead of Zeke, I see Shauna with a disapproving look on her face. I made my point, so I lower the gun and despite being thoroughly embarrassed Peter remains unharmed.

It strikes me that in a different world, Marcus- in my position- would now whip me with a belt so I settle for a sly remark.

"And to answer your question... you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." as I say it, the guilt writhes in my stomach. _You're Dauntless. Not Abnegation._ I snap at myself.

"This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I say turning to face the target.

I can hear Amar scolding me for holding my breath right now. He told me that the best thing to do is focus on one thing, except the target, so I decide to focus on Christina. She's standing in the corner, smirking at me as if I've already missed.

With a deep breath, I pull the trigger and allow the loud bang of it hitting the middle to scatter my thoughts. I need to distract myself from the initiates, if I let then get in my head I'll screw up.

A wave of relief hits me as the initiates begin to shoot. None of them hit even close to the target, but it fills the room with distractions. I note that Edward gets pretty close, Christina hits the edge first, and Myra hasn't fired yet and appears to be cowering behind the gun _she_ is holding; as if she's worried she is going to hurt herself.

I watch Tris recoil from her first shot and then proceed to fire at everything but the target. An Erudite boy, Will maybe, says something to her and her next shot she hits the edge. I feel a surge of happiness erupt in my chest. She is doing well. _They_ are doing well; the initiates. The initiates are doing well. I recite it in my head like a mantra.

The words begin to blur in my mind and I'm left with my original statement; _Tris is doing well. Tris is doing very well. Tris just hit the center. Tris is Dauntless. Four is insane. _

I break out of my daze and continue to analyze the other initiates. By the time I dismiss them for lunch, everyone has hit the middle at least once.

**A/N: Ok, tell me what you guys thought. I'm trying to show the romance but not make it girly. I'll update sometime tomorrow by Wednesday morning the latest. Please R&R! It would make me REALLY happy! **


End file.
